Um Olhar Volta a Brilhar
by Mr. Devilish Blueberry -mr.DB
Summary: Shaka permanece em estado caótico, estava longe de quem mais amava mas logo isso mudaria.. A situação do Mundo era diferente, Athena estava submissa à autoridade da Assembléia Divina após Zeus descer à Terra. A paz voltará com uma ligação entre almas...
1. Chapter 1

Um Olhar Volta a Brilhar

**Autor:** Belus

**Classificação:** Boys Love (Yaoi) / Adult +18 (Lemon) / Comédia

**Pares:** Shaka x Saga x Kanon, entre outros.

**Status:** In-Progress

**Comentário:** Shaka permanece em estado caótico, estava longe de quem mais amava! Porém, logo isso mudaria.. A situação da Terra era diferente. Athena estava submissa à autoridade da Assembléia Divina após Zeus descer a Terra. Agora, muita coisa mudaria e uma profecia será realizada.

**Observação: **Essa fanfic foi uma das primeiras que escrevi, em um outro momento, uma perspectiva diferente de mim mesmo como escritor. Publiquei-a porque ela faz parte do meu trilhar como ficwriter, entretanto eu aviso que ainda contém muitos erros, infelizmente. Reconheço que ela tem vários problemas. Logo, farei o possível para organizá-la e me desculpe pelos defeitos aqui presentes. Obrigado pela leitura!

**Importante:** Os nomes dos personagens utilizados nesta fanfic foram retirados do anime/mangá Saint Seiya, cujo dono é Masami Kurumada. Não existe nenhum objetivo por parte do autor de lucrar em cima da obra Saint Seiya ou qualquer tipo de benefício que contradiga os direitos de patente do respectivo dono. Deixa-se claro que qualquer semelhança entre as personalidades dos personagens descritos aqui são mera coincidência, já que eles foram criados com diversas características diferentes. Em suma, são outros personagens, porém com os nomes, detalhes físicos e algumas informações do anime/manga, sendo o crédito disso direcionado aos seus respectivos proprietários: Masami Kurumada e seus colaboradores.

**Primeiro Capítulo**

Lá estava ele jogado às traças como sempre, não agüentava mais aquela vida intragável. Cansado de viver meio ao nada, sentia-se um ser rodeado de dor. Estava cansado, não agüentava mais permanecer naquele mundo. Em devaneios com sua mente que o torturava, dizendo: "Saia daqui... vamos logo... vá para eles, Shaka... vá para eles...!" Shaka angustiava-se com a idéia de amar tanto alguém, ou melhor, "alguéns" e estar longe desses seres que lhe eram os mais divinos de todo o universo. Ele os amava tanto, tanto, mas tanto... que sua vida não tinha o mesmo sabor sem aqueles gêmeos teimosos. O brilho de seus olhos que tanto ofuscava a cada pensamento e a cada abraço, sem receptor que dava em seu travesseiro, a cada lágrima que caia de tamanha a vontade que tinha de ir até eles e os abraçar, contudo não podia. Sua respiração quente, que ocorria quando Shaka pensava nos gêmeos de longos cabelos azulados, era gélida como o hálito petrificante da terra governada pelos deuses nórdicos. O seu coração, pobrezinho, estava todo apertadinho, como se estivesse sendo espremido dentro da pequena caixa de pandora, sofrendo e sofrendo...

Shaka estava sobre a janela de sua famosa morada, a Casa de Virgem. Encostado em uma coluna toda decorada, assim como nos tempos mitológicos, sentia seu corpo doer, quanto mais o tempo se passava longe de quem tanto amava mais a sua dor. Só aqueles que sentiram tal destreza podem descrever o que o pobre cavaleiro de Virgem sentia num momento como este. Seus olhos estavam inchados e ardiam, suas pernas estavam meladas pelas lágrimas salgadas que escorreram dos cílios até o queixo, escorregando nos Campos Elíseos de sua pele clara até cair em seus joelhos, que estavam sendo envolvidos por seus braços, e andando até suas coxas. Sua face estava apoiada em seus joelhos, olhava turvamente para as casas abaixo da sua. Via a casa de leão, onde Aioria provavelmente estaria se agarrando com Mu, o que lhe fazia lembrar mais ainda de seus gêmeos queridos. Descia seus olhos para a casa de câncer, observava o local onde jazia a entrada dos mortos ao Hades na Terra. Descendo-os pela paisagem, os mesmo olhos curiosos foram cegados pela imagem de um local, a Casa de Gêmeos.

Shaka observara as pilastras, as escadarias, os azulejos brancos... e lembrara de suas dores, das lembranças, do amor que transformava-se em dor longe deles. Seus olhos, que já estavam ardendo há tempos, lacrimaram e espirraram lágrimas que se transformaram em rios sagrados, rios de sangue já que sua alma também chorava. Perguntava-se: "Por que, deuses? Por quê?" Suas lágrimas desvencilhavam-se de seus olhos, manchando sua alma e corpo de sangue, melando de sal os poucos pelos loiros que continham em seu corpo os quais só apareciam à luz do sol. Ficara assim por um longo tempo, sua alma desejava algo desesperadamente. Até que, por fim, dormira junto às almofadas e travesseiros, no pé da enorme janela, sendo alvejado pelo deleite da Lua. Selene deveria estar protegendo-o da dor com seu calmante eficaz, assim o fazendo dormir como um anjo, que, no momento, tinha asas negras e duas flechas no coração.

----------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

Em um local bem longe do Santuário, estava sentado um homem alto em um sofá azul, dentro de um enorme quarto. Tinha um corpo de tal beleza, forma, e musculatura que daria inveja até mesmo a um Deus. Não haviam dúvidas que aquele belo corpo só poderia ser de Saga, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Saga, ex-mestre do Santuário, cujo corpo Ares reencarnou na Terra. Após ter sido ressuscitado por Athena, logo depois do retorno de Zeus a Terra, voltara fiel à deusa como sempre fora. Aquele que teria feito tanto mal contra os cavaleiros de bronze e, até mesmo tendo provocado a morte de Kamus, Aioros, Saga, Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e o heróico Shion, permanecia ainda protegendo Athena, todavia Saga nunca fora mal, somente vítima do poder de persuasão de Ares, Deus da Guerra, que controlava sua mente.

Zeus, supremo Deus do Universo e juiz da Assembléia Divina, fora caridoso para com os cavaleiros de Athena. Louvou sua coragem e determinação, dando-lhes a honra de serem os cavaleiros da justiça e da paz aqui na Terra e no Universo, contudo guiados por aquele ou aquela que a Assembléia dos Deuses determinassem a governar o Santuário sagrado da Terra. Poderia, então, ser desde Athena até o próprio Ares. Tal importuno era necessário para a paz dos deuses e dos mortais, criaria harmonia no universo. Era difícil pensar que poderiam seguir outro Deus, mas era necessário, além do mais Athena lhes pedira que seguissem as ordens da Assembléia.

Para alívio de todos os cavaleiros de Athena, Zeus deixara este cargo confidenciado à mesma, acreditando que sua filha poderia governar, desde que fosse mais ponderada e ouvisse os conselhos dele e da Assembléia, para que não houvessem lutas entre os deuses. Se uma luta generalizada ocorre entre os deuses, isso, no fim, poderia causar o Ragnarok, o fim dos tempos, em fim, não só o declínio da humanidade, mas de tudo. Todos os cavaleiros juraram servir ao governante do Santuário, desde que eles valorizassem a paz de homens e deuses.

Tendo Zeus concordado, nenhum deus atreveu-se a discutir com o Poderosíssimo filho de Cronos e assim fora decidido. Shaka, e os outros cavaleiros de ouro, junto dos cavaleiros de bronze mais próximos: Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki, foram confidenciados de manter a promessa que os mortais fizeram aos deuses, portanto, receberam o dom de serem imortais até que, então, chegasse à hora do verdadeiro fim dos tempos, o Ragnarok, quando a promessa fosse quebrada de alguma maneira. Como ou por que, não fora revelado, somente disseram-lhes que algo aconteceria, vindo de um mortal, e isso causaria o fim dos tempos. Assim fora determinado pelo Destino, assim seria.

Saga estava embebedado. Arreganhado em uma poltrona com uma garrafa de whisky ao lado do pé do móvel, permanecia aquele corpo cheio de dor e agonia. Sofria de uma forma inimaginável, deixar aqueles anjos era para ele o fim do mundo, era como vivenciar o colapso do universo à sua frente. Seu olhar estava no chão, observava o nada que era sem eles. Sem a camisa, só a calça jeans escura com o botão desabotoado, estava ele ali sem vida, de tal forma que aparentava ter perdido a sua alma para a Morte. Não muito longe dali estava Kanon. Na cama ele permanecia há dias, chorava sem parar.

Entrara em depressão, não comia nada e nem sentia vontade de comer. Estava retraído, com as pernas dobradas perto do peito e sobre os travesseiros permaneciam as suas mãos. Seus olhos, assim como os de Saga, estavam observando o fim de sua alma. Pensavam ambos: "Como posso viver sem ele...?" Estavam agoniados na mesma proporção que estava Shaka, demonstrando como o amor que tinham um pelo outro era equilibrado. Os carinhos que trocavam eram sempre na mesma proporção, amavam-se igualmente e assim eram felizes. Infelizmente, suas felicidades não os acompanhavam neste momento... Kanon, com seus olhos em meio a trevas que não o permitiam ver, estava sem ar, era assim que ficava longe dele. Faziam parte de Shaka, não podiam sobreviver assim, mas o motivo de ficarem longe do cavaleiro-anjo era ígneo e importante.

Saga levanta e vai cambaleando e errando passos até o corredor, passando pela porta. Olha para o quarto e entra, vendo Kanon estirado na cama. Seu coração aperta com a visão de seu maninho naquele estado, contudo vai até a cama, deita nela e olha Kanon.

-Meu... meu irmão...

Kanon não reage.

-Se você não me der forças, eu não agüentarei...vou morrer assim... Por favor... –Saga o abraça fortemente – Fale comigo, Kanon... fale comigo!

Kanon movimenta os lábios, mais deles não escapa uma só palavra. Saga, vendo isso, começara a chorar no pescoço no irmão e o abraçara no peito, chorava gemendo e tremendo. A visão dele chorando chocava qualquer um, era terrível. Suas lágrimas caiam sem fim e a cada gota, uma adaga, talvez a mesma adaga a qual usara para matar Athena, perfurava sua alma. Kanon, que estava sendo abraçado pelo irmão por trás, vira e puxa a face do irmão para o seu pescoço, colocando sua mão direita nos cabelos do mesmo, e com a outra, acaricia sua nuca devagar. Ficam assim por um longo tempo, até que Kanon beija a testa do irmão e conforta-o com suas precisas palavras.

-Saga... eu estou com você, mano...

Saga pára de chorar com um suspiro. Ouvir a voz dele o acalmava.

-Fale... de novo... por favor... –Diz ele colocando as mãos no ombro do irmão apertando-o com carinho, olhando para seus dedos deixando marcas singelas na pele de Saga e soltando algumas lágrimas que escorrem de seus olhos avermelhados pela sua face, pingando de seu rosto, cortando o ar suavemente e caindo no peito de Saga.

- Eu estou com você. –Diz ele pegando a face de seu irmão com as duas mãos.

Saga observa seu pescoço, sobe até o queixo afinado e mira seu olhar para os olhos azuis fortes de Kanon e os observa, Kanon faz o mesmo. Ambos entram um no olhar do outro durante um longo tempo e, finalmente, se beijaram. Amavam muito, mas não só como irmãos, e sim como namorados, maridos e amantes. Aquele beijo lavara um pouco da dor desastrosa dentro deles, mas após o rápido toque de lábios sentiram novamente a angústia vindo à tona.

-Saga... será que fizemos certo, meu irmão?

-Kanon... ele estava sofrendo! Não podemos permitir que ele sofra dessa maneira...

-Mas, será que ele está sofrendo mais assim...? Não... não falamos nada para ele... para o nosso anjinho...

-Se tivéssemos falado... ele ficaria nos esperando... e assim seria pior. Dessa maneira ele nos esperará... mais sem saber... apenas seu coração nos esperará e não sua mente...

Kanon olha para o lado direito com expressão de agonia, de sobrancelhas franzidas, mostrando sua preocupação. Aperta mais o ombro de Saga que ainda segurava e deixa leves marcas vermelhas na pele clara, assim como antes. Logo após, questiona o que Saga havia dito.

-Será...?

Os gêmeos ficaram calados. O que seria o certo a fazer? Dependendo de como Shaka estava naquele exato momento, haviam errado. Ou será que o que fizeram fora certo, sendo que Shaka melhoraria alguns dias após terem ido? Só veriam isso no futuro, observando os sentimentos de Shaka de longe. Sentiam como Shaka sofria, e quando ele sofria a alma deles chorava, o sofrimento deles era terrível. Eles sofriam por tê-lo deixado, por serem os causadores daquela dor, mas o que seriam se continuassem a permitir que ele sofre-se como sofria antes?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Distante de Saga e Kanon, mas não tão distante de Shaka, estava uma pessoa a qual, somente com sua presença, rosas nasciam ao seu redor de forma assustadora. O cheiro profundo e doce de rosas rubras escuras, rosadas, brancas e até mesmo azuis, exaltava sobre o espírito apaziguador do Santuário. Athena, a deusa redentora daquele local, havia percebido a presença de tal magnânimo ser, se é que podia ser chamada de ser. Afrodite a deusa do amor eterna e poderosíssima, sentada sobre uma pedra, então florida, sendo antes seca, em uma enorme pedra no alto de uma montanha desértica ali por perto.

O que faria ali tão importante membro da Assembléia divina, com suas mechas rosadas flutuando às caricias do vento que encantado ali passava, e seus olhos rosa escuro penetravam os arredores do Santuário. Pele alva, mais avermelhada em partes específicas, como nas maçãs da face, nos seios fartos, nas coxas chamativas que apareciam graças ao corte no vestido branco que balançava no ar como se fosse neve de uma nevasca, balançando calmamente e com charme. A deusa, tão bela e atrativa, não estava ali somente para ser observada por Athena, que, da varanda de seu templo, olhava para ela insistentemente. "O que Afrodite veio fazer aqui?", perguntava-se.

A mais linda das deusas levanta o braço direito, que clareara com este movimento os arredores da colina por causa de sua aura brilhante, tocara o dedo indicador no do meio com delicadeza, e, com a mesma delicadeza que fora o toque, foi a luz que radiara dele. A luz parecida com uma pequena alma, viajava pelo Santuário indo em direção de um pobre cavaleiro em depressão. Sua missão estava terminada, agora só faltava fazer o mesmo com dois outros cavaleiros. Afrodite olhara para Athena, dera um sorriso de quem fazia alguma brincadeira, piscara em sua direção e desapareceu. Athena, então, sorrira da mesma maneira, e fora até seu quarto para dormir, pois já era tarde e no outro dia teria de fazer uma reunião especial com os cavaleiros de ouro.

A luz pequenina, mas não invisível, flutuava em direção da Casa de Virgem, tênue, sem chamar atenção. Com a leveza de uma pena, chega até seu objetivo. Entrando na casa ela percorria seus corredores procurando por Shaka, que estava deitado sob a janela, jogado nas almofadas e sendo alvejado pelos raios lunares tão lindos que presenteavam toda a parte. A pequenina chegara perto da janela e ficara parada no ar, enquanto gradativamente aumentava o seu brilho, e assim foi, até que todo o quarto estava sendo clareado por aquela pequena luz. Shaka acordara assustado e não estava entendendo o que acontecia no seu quarto. Fez uma barreira com rapidez, demonstrando sua habilidade como cavaleiro de Athena e reencarnação de Buda, mas a pequena luz passou por sua barreira sem dificuldade, deixando-o ainda mais assustado. A luz passara, pois não continha nenhum tipo de energia ofensiva ou negativa, apenas a perfeita pureza que a energia do amor desprendia. A luz entrara dentro de seu corpo e Shaka perdera a noção de espaço e tempo, já não conseguia ficar em posição defensiva como estava e caíra sobre as almofadas com delicadeza, deixando que seus longos cabelos dourados cobrissem as almofadas e refleti-se a luz da lua que o iluminava como antes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga e Kanon dormiam como anjos, estirados na cama e agarrados um ao outro. Saga abraçava Kanon por trás, deitado de lado e com sua face encostada em seus cabelos. Suas lágrimas deixaram seus olhos avermelhados, no rosto estavam presos alguns fios de cabelo que eram persistentemente abraçados pelo sal de alguma pequena lágrima que melara suas bochechas. Os narizes pontudinhos, levemente avermelhadas como seus olhos, agora descansavam, todavia antes os pobres escorriam. Seus braços estavam entrelaçados. Saga, com seus longos braços, agarrava o irmão no peito e o mesmo fica abraçado com ele, empoleirado, quietinho nos braços que o acolhiam. De olhos fechados, ambos descansavam tranqüilamente até que, inesperadamente, Afrodite ali aparece. Na sacada estava a deusa do amor que observava aqueles dois gêmeos complicados. Sorrira a grandiosa e, da mesma forma que fizera com Shaka, tocara seus dedos e num piscar de olhos uma pequenina luz nascera no ar e caminhara na direção dos dois. Afrodite, então, desaparece deixando a sacada cheia de lindas rosas que radiavam uma aura rosada. A luz fizera o mesmo que a outra no quarto da Casa de Virgem: entrara procurando pelos gêmeos, atravessando a porta da sacada que era toda envidraçada. Saga, abrira levemente os olhos e, vendo a pequena luz de um cosmo poderoso que começava a brilhar fortemente e caminhando para cima deles, empurra o irmão para o lado, deixando que caísse do lado do pé da cama para o proteger, e mira sua Extinção Estrelar para a luz, quando, da mesma maneira que ocorrera com Shaka, seus poderes falharam. O ponto de energia que flutuava radiante interrompera seu ataque que nem mesmo começara, e dividiu-se em duas, cada qual indo para um dos gêmeos. Kanon, que ia levantar para entender o que estava acontecendo, recebe a pequena luz que iluminava o quarto inteiro e permanece parado no ar, sem reação, para logo depois desmaiar no chão, desfalecido. Saga, deitado na cama e sem entender o porquê de sua Extinção Estrelar ter falhado, recebe a outra metade da luz e desmaia, assim como o irmão. Ambos caem em um sono profundo que os levaria a um verdadeiro sonho, o qual lhes traria os mais profundos e fortes sentimentos de felicidade.

**Continua...**

**Nota do Autor:** O antigo comentário era beeeem espalhafatoso e tals huahuahu Eu tive que mudar, não combina mais comigo x.x' Enfim, essa fanfic ela foi "terminada" no dia do aniversário das pessoas mais importantes para mim... Na realidade, só alguns capítulos dela. Era para ser uma fanfic de presente, eu acredito, não me lembro muito bem ^^ Infelizmente ela ainda não foi terminada mesmo mesmo, huauhua. Eu confesso que quando escrevi, desejava fazer um anghst bem emocionante e uma história original, porém não sei ainda aonde essa história vai dar XD Eu espero que gostem ^^ Ainda tem uns erros aí, de fato, mas realmente ficaria feliz caso gostassem! Bjus a todos e obrigado desde já!


	2. Chapter 2

Um Olhar Volta a Brilhar

**Autor:** Belus

**Classificação:** Boys Love (Yaoi) / Adult +18 (Lemon) / Comédia

**Pares:** Shaka x Saga x Kanon, entre outros.

**Status:** In-Progress

**Comentário:** Shaka permanece em estado caótico, estava longe de quem mais amava! Porém, logo isso mudaria.. A situação da Terra era diferente. Athena estava submissa à autoridade da Assembléia Divina após Zeus descer a Terra. Agora, muita coisa mudaria e uma profecia será realizada.

**Importante:** Os nomes dos personagens utilizados nesta fanfic foram retirados do anime/mangá Saint Seiya, cujo dono é Masami Kurumada. Não existe nenhum objetivo por parte do autor de lucrar em cima da obra Saint Seiya ou qualquer tipo de benefício que contradiga os direitos de patente do respectivo dono. Deixa-se claro que qualquer semelhança entre as personalidades dos personagens descritos aqui são mera coincidência, já que eles foram criados com diversas características diferentes. Em suma, são outros personagens, porém com os nomes, detalhes físicos e algumas informações do anime/manga, sendo o crédito disso direcionado aos seus respectivos proprietários: Masami Kurumada e seus colaboradores.

**Segundo Capítulo**

Shaka, o cavaleiro mais próximo dos deuses, encontrava-se em um local distinto. O loiro abre os olhos devagar sem pensar em nada, sentia uma sensação de conforto e êxtase, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ele olhara para o que parecia ser o limite daquele local, mas, entretanto, parecia que aquilo se movimentava e, ora ficava mais distante, ora ficava mais perto. Era branco, tudo era branco. Parecia um local formado somente por energia. Shaka sentia-se tão bem ali, tão leve, não se preocupava com mais nada. - "Por que será?" – Pensava, até que então vira algo que o deixou mais branco do que já era. Seus olhos, que antes estavam opacos, pareciam mais opacos. Não sentia suas pernas, nem braços e caíra no "chão" daquele mundo misterioso só formado de energia luminosa branca, cujo ambiente lembrava vapor ou gás mais compactado, dissipava-se quando movia seu corpo ou membros, parecia uma leve brisa relaxante. O que Shaka vira o deixara perplexo e inconformado. –"Não.. não... não pode ser! Não...isso é... é impossível..." –Lágrimas escorriam do rosto macio de Shaka, lágrimas preenchiam sua face alva, como rosas podem preencher o coração de homens. Assim, então, percebera que sua visão era real, por isso sentia-se tão bem, tão leve e tão relaxado. Não por causa daquele mundo estranho, mas pela presença de certos "seres" os quais preenchiam o seu coração. Eram apenas duas rosas azuladas, mas as quais valiam todo o universo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levantando o corpo, sem nem antes abrir os olhos, Kanon entende que ali estava acontecendo algo majestoso. Sentia um perfume de rosas, mas, o que mais lhe chamara atenção, a ponto de ficar sem fôlego, fora um perfume especial que só ele e seu irmão conheciam intimamente. Andando meio que cambaleando pelo êxtase que seu corpo passava, já que estava tão perto do que mais desejara, e ia até seu objetivo. Saga abrira os olhos rapidamente, e olhara toda aquela luz. Ficara preocupadíssimo com Kanon e o procurara por todos os lados. Assim, nem percebera o delicioso cheiro que ali exalava. Levantou em um pulo e vira, vendo Kanon e se acalmando. Mas, estava errado se achava que podia ficar despreocupado, a fim de que ficou mais nervoso ainda. Olha, não muito longe, um corpo estirado, cujo brilho contido nos cabelos era inigualável, sabendo então que só podia ser Shaka. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, seu espírito ficou preenchido por um desespero sufocante, queria mais do que qualquer coisa ir até ele, até seu anjo. Saga olha para ele e corre velozmente, determinado. O lindo cavaleiro, que já havia chegado até Shaka, olhara-o de cima perplexo, deixando cair gotas salgadas que escorriam de sua face e caiam na de Shaka. Kanon desaba, ficando ajoelhado, sem forças, e caíra sobre Shaka, demonstrando todo o cansaço que sofrera longe dele, o quanto foi sofrido. Shaka tremia sem parar e suas lágrimas não cessavam. Como era maravilhoso sentir aquele corpo que tanto amava sobre o seu, sentir a face de Kanon no seu pescoço, poder estar com ele. Como era bom sentir seus cabelos azuis, aquela cor linda em contato com seu corpo alvo. Era tão gostoso, tão perfeito que queria estar assim por toda eternidade. Colocara então sua mão direita nos cabelos de Kanon e fez algo que ele adorava: o mesmo cafuné carinhoso que tanto sentia falta. Kanon levantara sua face e o olhou nos olhos. Movera os lábios, mas deles não escaparam sequer uma palavra. Suas sobrancelhas franziam mais forte que antes, suas pálpebras pressionavam-se, com os olhos fechados, e de seus cílios escorriam lágrimas e mais lágrimas que demonstravam o quão triste estava longe daquele anjo. Saga o abraça fortemente e agora solta-se completamente, deixando escapar gemidos, já que seu coração estava dolorido

-Shaka... Shaka... meu amor... meu anjo….

Saga o enche de beijos na face, no pescoço, nos ombros, na testa, em todos os lugares que vê. Shaka observa como seu "malidu", jeitinho carinhoso que falava marido, era lindo. Observava seus lábios e seus olhos, era tudo perfeito. Os grandes olhos azuis fortes o chamavam tanto, puxavam-no e misturavam a alma dele com o azul existente em si. Shaka, contudo, faz força para ficar sentado e consegue, abraça Saga e Kanon o mais forte que consegue para depois, enfim, chorar em seus pescoços lágrimas de sofrimento e dor que queria expulsar há tempos. Ficaram agarrados desta maneira por um longo tempo sem falar mais nada, apenas sentindo o amor dentro de cada um deles misturar-se entre os corpos e formar um só, uma só alma e um só corpo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No Santuário estavam alguns cavaleiros de ouro, entretanto, Mu e Aldebaram foram mandados para uma missão na Sicília, por ordem de Athena. Os únicos que ali estavam eram Afrodite, Máscara da Morte, Aioria, Aioros, que por pedido de Athena, fora também revivido por Zeus, porque seria de grande ajuda na proteção dos seres do universo e também por ser um cavaleiro que defendera a verdade e o bem de Athena, contudo fora considerado a traidor por longa data. Fora esses também estavam Shion, Dohko, mestres supremos dos cavaleiros, Shura, Milo e Kamus. O trio de ouro estava escondido em outra dimensão. Depois que Saga e Kanon, com permissão de Athena, afastaram-se do Santuário, Shaka entrara em depressão profunda. Nenhum de todos os seus amigos cavaleiros, nenhum, conseguira tirá-lo daquela depressão. Saga e Kanon haveriam dito a Athena que o sofrimento que causavam em Shaka, quando estavam com ele, o fazia mal, portanto, o certo seria que Saga e Kanon se afastassem para sempre de Shaka, voltando somente em casos extremos como para proteger o Santuário. Somente ficar dentro da Casa de Gêmeos, guardados pelas suas ilusões.

O Cavaleiro de Virgem, há alguns meses, teria ficado longe de seus gêmeos por motivos de missão. Era necessário que Saga e Kanon fossem até Etna reforçar as paredes que prendiam o gigante Tifão, uma missão que podia causar-lhes a morte já que o poderoso gigante sempre cuspia fogo quando, Deus ou mortal, aproximavam-se. E, de tanto bater, cuspir, berrar, e forçar... Tifão causara um pequeno buraco o qual, mesmo sendo pequeno, poderia atirar um de seus golpes mortais no rompimento e o abri-lo ainda mais, causando desastres para os deuses e mortais. Portanto, Zeus pedira a Athena que ordenasse a Saga e Kanon, especificamente, ir até Etna e cuidar do problema. Mal sabiam eles que esse pedido específico tinha, como atrás de singelas cortinas, Afrodite, a poderosa deusa do amor, a mesma que vira entre Shaka, Saga e Kanon um amor supremo digno de ser velado por ela. Este amor era importante até mesmo para a humanidade, pois com este vínculo sagrado os três cavaleiros aumentariam seus poderes a níveis inimagináveis. Assim fora feito e o que Afrodite esperava acontecera, já que Shaka sofrera profundamente com tal ordem de Athena. Tinha tanto medo de perdê-los. Sabia que os ataques de Tifão poderiam até mesmo matar deuses que são imortais. Por dentro chorava desesperadamente e de forma contínua e não era por menos, aquele era um dos maiores monstros já criado pelos deuses e destruía, como já disse, auras imortais já que continha o poder de desfazer energias. Fora por isso mesmo que dera tanto trabalho a Zeus, entretanto, a cada ataque, o lugar afetado voltava a ser vestígios do antigo Caos, forma de tudo que existiu em tempos onde nem existia o próprio Tempo. Onde nada era tudo e tudo era nada. Em eras mórbidas em que haviam apenas as sementes de tudo que hoje existe, mas nada estava plantado. Os ataques de Tifão formavam pequenas crateras de "nada", nos céus, na Terra, em todo lugar que abatia, era, sem dúvida, um monstro terrível.

Mesmo tendo tanto medo de que algo de muito ruim acontecesse com seus queridos cavaleiros, deixou-os ir sem derramar uma só lágrima, até que, após eles irem, caiu em prantos, com o cavaleiro de áries tentando acalmá-lo. Mu e Shaka eram amigos desde pequenos, praticamente irmãos, e era seu dever cuidar de seu irmão em uma hora como essas. Shaka chorara nos ombros de Mu e o mesmo deixava-o chorar quanto quisesse para que se sentisse mais aliviado. Assim ficaram durante algum tempo, até que Shaka pára de chorar e se recompõe.

-Mu... devo de confiar neles, não é? –Diz o loiro, limpando o resto de algumas lágrimas contidas em sua face.

-Sim, Shaka... você sabe muito bem disso, meu amigo...

Mu aproxima-se de Shaka e coloca sua mão no ombro de seu amigo, aperta transmitindo forças. Shaka olha para ele e dá um sorriso, abraça Mu e o agradece por ser seu amigo. Assim, logo após de desvencilharem do abraço, ambos vão andando até a Casa de Virgem para tomar chá indiano, o qual Shaka adorava e não vivia sem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estavam sentados, Saga e Kanon. Saga mais a frente, com as costas no peito de Shaka e ele com as pernas abertas, deixando que seu amado encosta-se seus braços em suas coxas. Saga gostava de fazer isso. O cavaleiro de Virgem acariciava seus cabelos com os dedos, e, com a outra mão, fazia carinho na barriga do ser em seu peito calmamente, dois carinhos que deixavam Saga relaxado e tranqüilo. As madeixas loiras estavam jogadas pelo corpo de Kanon e no chão, enquanto que sua cabeça permanecia no colo de seu "malido", de pernas cruzadas e acariciando-o na face. Os três anjos estavam ainda naquele mundo feito de energias místicas, sem entenderem o que acontecia naquele local, todavia também não faziam força alguma para entender, queriam ficar assim para sempre, aproveitando aquele momento. Sentiam a energia branca bater em seus corpos devagar, tornando-os mais brancos do que já eram. Não pensavam, somente sentiam, cujos sentimentos espalhavam-se por todos os locais daquele mundo estranho, entretanto mágico, uma sensação estranha, como se fossem formados apenas por suas almas e desprovidos de corpos. Será que era um presente divino de se tornarem deuses por um dia? Já que os deuses são seres compostos de pura energia.

Assim ficaram, durante um longo tempo. Shaka acariciando Kanon devagar e Kanon acariciando seu anjo, posto em seu colo, na face e às vezes descia e dava alguns beijinhos nele aqui e ali.

-Amor... –Quebra o silêncio Shaka e olha para Kanon. –Eu ti amu! –Shaka da um sorrisinho meigo que derretia o coração de Kanon. Ele sorria com seus lábios finos e rosados fechando um pouco seus olhos, deixando-o com uma expressão encantadora e fofinha. –Morzinhu... –O loiro meiguinho faz força para se levantar apoiando com uma mão no joelho de Kanon e olha para baixo na face de Saga em seu colo. Mira seus olhos profundamente nos olhos de Saga, que o observa na mesma intensidade. A respiração de Shaka e seus batimentos cardíacos aumentavam por causa daquele olhar fixo. Logo após, veio o estopim de sua emoção. –Eu ti amu!- Saga levanta e senta sobre suas pernas, apoiando suas mãos entre as coxas, meio encolhidinho, com os ombros mirados para Shaka e com uma carinha de criança.

-Eu também ti amu...

-Iaaaaaaaiiiii! –Shaka não agüenta e pula encima dele, enchendo ele de beijos por todos os lados e fazendo cócegas na parte de suas costelas, retirando dele gargalhadas. Shaka permanecia entre as pernas de Saga e o outro deitado no chão, morrendo de tanto rir.

-Buáá.. i eeeeeu? –Kanon faz beicinho e carinha de choro, todo manhoso. Shaka e Saga olham para ele e quase tem um troço.

-Ai ai aaaaaiiii, Kanoooooooooooon... –Dizem ambos ao mesmo tempo, parecendo a Sakura Card Captors dizendo "Ai ai ai, Yukitoooo!". Os dois namorados derretidos caem matando encima do chorão e enchem ele de beijos por tudo quanto é lado. Kanon dá um sorrisão, feliz da vida pelo ataque. Deitado no chão, ainda com as pernas cruzadas com dois anjos por cima dele segurando sua face e dando vários selinhos e beijinhos nem percebeu, assim como os dois sobre si, a presença de um ser que perfurara aquele mundo estranho e entrara naquela atmosfera brilhante. Tal ser radiava energia cuja cor era rosa e vermelha, alternando a cada segundo entre ambas as cores. Não é necessário dizer que este ser era, nada mais nada menos, que Afrodite. A majestosa deusa lá estava sublime e impecável como sempre, em pose de superioridade. Observava o trio agora feliz com os olhos magicamente rosados e deixando seu perfume penetrante rondar aquele local estranho. Shaka fica paralisado.

-Amor... anjo... o que foi? –Kanon pergunta e, um pouco depois, petrifica assim como Shaka. Saga percebendo que algo de errado acontecia, levanta em um pulo e já fica na pose de defesa, mas de costas para seu suposto inimigo. Quando vira e dá de cara com Afrodite, o pobre cavaleiro do zodíaco dourado paralisa, ficando sem reação. Afrodite sorri com o canto dos lábios e olha penetrante aos três.

-Olá... mortais...

Uma voz doce e veludosa sai dos lábios rosados e bem moldados de Afrodite. Saga, Kanon e Shaka fecham os olhos por um instante e balançam para trás, como se uma brisa suave batesse sobre eles e os trouxessem de volta para a posição que estavam. Eles abrem os olhos novamente e continuam ouvindo aquela voz suave, tênue, uma das mais lindas que já ouviram.

-Como já devem saber... eu sou Afrodite, a deusa do amor e da beleza... e aqui estou pois vocês três me chamaram atenção... –Ela caminha até mais perto dos cavaleiros e começa a rondá-los, secando-os insistentemente. –Vocês... foram abençoados por nós deuses... já que receberam a graça de poderem nos ver, ouvir... e até mesmo de receber nossa ajuda... Eu, Afrodite... –Ela pára, após ter feito exatamente um círculo, ficando de frente para os três como antes. –Vim para lhes dizer algo importante... –Levantando sua mão direita, franzindo as suas sobrancelhas finas e rosas da mesma cor dos cabelos e dos olhos, mira-os. –Vocês, cavaleiros dos deuses e seguidores de Athena... tem como missão manter este amor eternamente... digo isso, já que vejo nos olhos e na alma de cada um de vocês que isto é possível... Esta missão é uma missão sagrada... e acredito que não vão discordar de que manter o que sentem um pelo outro por toda a eternidade é possível... –Ela vira e vai caminhando até a direção do suposto local por onde entrou. –Não preciso lhes dizer que tem sempre de amarem um ao outro e farão isso de uma maneira ou de outra... meu filho, Eros, presenteou-os a comando do Destino... a terem um amor o qual é perfeito... meus parabéns.. receberam algo que pouquíssimos mortais já conseguiram... agora tenho de ir.. –Já um pouco distante deles, seus traços humanos desaparecem e a deusa vira uma forma indeterminável de energia rosada, entretanto seu brilho transmite sentimentos estranhos, aparentando a calma e a tranqüilidade que só o amor pode proporcionar.

-Es...espere... –Shaka sai do transe estranho, que ocorrera provavelmente por causa da energia chamativa da poderosa deusa e por sua beleza sobre humana, da qual não poderiam escapar. –Ó... Afrodite... por que nós... fomos os escolhidos para receber tal presente?

A energia luminosa começa a flutuar em direção do ponto mais alto daquele mundo estranho, caminhando em direção do céu.

-Haha...hum... isso eu não posso dizer exatamente... e mesmo que dissesse... o Destino poderia mudar a qualquer momento... Até outra hora, meus caros mortais.. –Afrodite brilha mais intensamente e movimenta-se mais rápido, perfurando a superfície energética continuando seu trajeto rumo ao Olimpo. Enquanto sentia as nuvens, depois o silêncio do espaço, sorria por ter visto que aqueles três poderiam ser a grande esperança para a purificação do ódio fortíssimo que geraria o fantástico, e temeroso, Ragnarok.

Shaka e seus anjinhos não estavam entendendo picas... Hehe.. bem.. picas do que ali acontecia! "O que um deusa viera falar com mortais como eles?" –Pensavam. Mas seus pensamentos dispersaram-se quando, de um momento para o outro, aquela "cápsula" de energia que os envolvia esvaia aos poucos, e aos poucos os três também sentiam como se estivessem anestesiados. Quando aquele mundo já quase não existia, os três caíram desmaiados.

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

Um Olhar Volta a Brilhar

**Autor:** Belus

**Classificação:** Boys Love (Yaoi) / Adult +18 (Lemon) / Comédia

**Pares:** Shaka x Saga x Kanon, entre outros.

**Status:** In-Progress

**Comentário:** Shaka permanece em estado caótico, estava longe de quem mais amava! Porém, logo isso mudaria.. A situação da Terra era diferente. Athena estava submissa à autoridade da Assembléia Divina após Zeus descer a Terra. Agora, muita coisa mudaria e uma profecia será realizada.

**Importante:** Os nomes dos personagens utilizados nesta fanfic foram retirados do anime/mangá Saint Seiya, cujo dono é Masami Kurumada. Não existe nenhum objetivo por parte do autor de lucrar em cima da obra Saint Seiya ou qualquer tipo de benefício que contradiga os direitos de patente do respectivo dono. Deixa-se claro que qualquer semelhança entre as personalidades dos personagens descritos aqui são mera coincidência, já que eles foram criados com diversas características diferentes. Em suma, são outros personagens, porém com os nomes, detalhes físicos e algumas informações do anime/manga, sendo o crédito disso direcionado aos seus respectivos proprietários: Masami Kurumada e seus colaboradores.

**Terceiro Capítulo**

Shaka acordara assustado. Estava suando e sua respiração disparada. "Por Zeus... o que foi aquilo?"-Observava tudo ao seu redor, queria saber onde estava. Para sua infelicidade, não estava junto de Saga e Kanon, e sim na sua velha casa de Virgem. De repente uma dor atingira seu coração, será que aquilo tudo fora apenas um sonho? Será que não estivera realmente com Saga e Kanon? Mas ele sentira! Sentira cada toque deles. Sentira os beijos, os abraços, até mesmo os olhares penetrantes dos cavaleiros gêmeos. Era impossível que eles não tivessem estado juntos. Shaka levanta e vai rumo a seu guarda-roupa na direção da cama, no fundo do quarto já que esse era tão extenso. Abre-o, deixando a porta ranger delicadamente, como se retruca-se enraivecida por atormentá-la tão tarde. Shaka, com as sobrancelhas serradas, mas nada que tirasse sua face de pureza, procurava uma túnica vermelha, que usava sempre quando desejava ir até o Templo de Athena. Era como se fosse um traje sagrado. Achou-o, todo trabalhado a mão pelas prodigiosas fiadeiras de seu país de origem, em um dos templos os quais sempre visita quando possível. Era um traje muito elegante, já que era bordado a fios dourados nas bordas e nas pétalas das flores, nos grandes desenhos de dragões e deuses indianos que dançavam nos céus, ali também desenhados com fios azuis e brancos de variadas cores. Era confeccionado a linho vermelho, e, em seu pescoço, existia a gola não muito alta como nas roupas de treinamento marcial chinesas. O traje cobria todo o seu corpo, deixando uma longa "cauda" que dançava ao bem entender de seus pés. Em seu peito não haviam botões, era liso como uma túnica e, em suas pernas, um pouco abaixo das coxas, entre as pernas, o traje abria-se e balançava com o bater do vento. Shaka colocou-o com rapidez, para depois ir até o espelho na penteadeira ao lado da longa cama sem pés, fixada no chão como se fosse um tatame estofado e confortável. Ela permanecia perto da entrada do quarto e era a primeira coisa a ser vista estando dentro dele. A penteadeira, dada de presente a ele por um de seus discípulos indianos que trabalhava com móveis, era toda semi-vermelha, deixando traços levemente vinhos, talvez por causa do verniz de ambas cores. Parecia uma mesa de santuário budista, a única coisa que lhe retirava a característica era o espelho ao centro, oval, mas sem isso seria muito bem uma mesa de oferta, já que havia um Buda mi-lah acima dela, sempre sorrindo, tão feliz, para todos aqueles que olhavam à sua grande barriga e fartos lóbulos. Shaka arruma rapidamente seus cabelos, pegava um pouco de água de uma pequena vasilha bordada acima da penteadeira para lavar os olhos vermelho pelo desabrochar das lágrimas. Após arrumar-se, sai de seu quarto e de sua casa, vai direto rumo ao majestoso Santuário de Athena.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

SHAKA! –Kanon, em um golpe, jogasse pra frente. Permanecia sentado na cama com o braço direito levantado, como se quisesse tocar algo. Estava ofegante e com lágrimas nos olhos. Pensava: "Não... não... não pode ter sido um sonho...". Coloca suas mãos na face e, instantaneamente, começa a chorar. Saga já estava acordado, sentado em uma cadeira acolchoada na sacada, observava o mar de estrelas acima de sua cabeça e de tudo e qualquer ser que estivesse na Terra. Seu coração dizia-lhe que aquilo não fora um sonho, sabia disso. Havia sido real, via que era apenas alguma maneira estranha de uma deusa manifestar-se à humanos e era verdade que tivera acontecido.

O cavaleiro de Athena de longos cabelos azuis fortes e olhos azuis escuros, levanta e caminha em direção ao seu quarto e de seu irmão.

-Kanon... vamos até o Santuário de Athena... tenho a sensação que só ela poderá nos explicar o que aconteceu...

-Mas...e...se o.. nosso...

-Se ele estiver lá, nós iremos fazer o mesmo que fizemos

nesse...nesse...sonho...

Os olhos de Kanon ofuscam de tanta felicidade. Poderia voltar aos braços do seu anjinho, finalmente. Ambos se arrumaram, Saga vestiu sua camisa e Kanon colocou uma roupa mais adequada para sair de casa. Resolveram não vestir ainda os trajes formais para se apresentarem no Templo de Athena, sendo que demoraria um tempo para chegarem até o Santuário. Estavam na ilha de Milo, terra que originara o nome do Cavaleiro de Escorpião, um de seus queridos amigos Cavaleiros. Fizeram suas malas e partiram para o aeroporto mais próximo. Queriam chegar o mais rápido possível à Atenas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaka corria pelos degraus da escadaria sagrada, mas usava algumas passagens secretas para chegar mais rápido. Após sair de uma passagem secreta, ele corre até a outra, passando em frente à Casa de Sagitário. Shura percebe que o cosmo de Shaka se aproximava de sua casa e sai para cumprimentá-lo.

-Ooooieee, Shakaaaa! –Diz ele com um sorrisão, balançando uma mão pra um lado e pro outro.

-O...Oi! De...depois eu...falo com você, tá bom, Shura?

O loiro desengonçado passa voando como se fosse um foguetinho, segurando as barras da túnica vermelha para não tropeçar e desembestar de vez. Shura fica seco, olhando ele praticamente atingindo a velocidade da luz, estava tão rápido que não conseguia nem mesmo ver seus pés salpicando nos degraus azulejados. O mesmo acontecera com Kamus e Afrodite, que tentaram recebê-lo com carinho, mas acabaram ficando secos. Shaka estando no Santuário de Athena, observa-o para ver se a mesma permanecia em algum local da entrada do enorme recinto. Athena sentira o cosmo de Shaka e descera as longas e reluzentes escadas do Santuário, muito brancas, feitas de puro mármore, tinham uma beleza distinta. Shaka se curva e permanece semi-ajoelhado, encostando um dos braços em um joelho que tinha dobrado. Olhava o chão também de mármore brilhante.

-Shaka...? O que o traz a este Santuário tão tarde...? –Disse ela. Athena não é uma deusa de deixar passar acontecimentos tão importantes como os que ali, em seus domínios, haviam acontecido. Uma deusa poderosa descera dos céus até o Santuário, e mexera com seus cavaleiros... não era todo dia que o Santuário era tão badalado.

-Desculpe se estou te atrapalhando, grande deusa... mas eu, Shaka de Virgem, precisava consultar-lhe imediatamente... algo importuno e confuso acontecera há pouco...

-Entendo... bem... lhe darei ouvidos, querido Shaka.. –Ela observa-o e sorri- quando outros visitantes chegarem... logo logo estarão aqui...

-Outros...visitantes? Quem, grande deusa?

-Você verá. –Diz ela, caminhando até as escadarias e as subindo. – Fique a vontade, sente-se e espere..

Shaka levanta, com expressão de dúvida, e senta em uma poltrona branca que estava perto das escadarias. "Hum... quem será..?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Saga e Kanon haviam pego o avião rumo Atenas há tempos. Queriam chegar lá o mais rápido possível, estavam desesperados. O avião já sobrevoava Atenas e começava a direcionar seu pouso, assim o fazendo minutos depois. Quando passaram pela longa passarela com algumas malas de mão, avistaram na saída Tatsumi. Como sentiam ódio profundo por aquele idiota energúmeno.

-Senhores Saga e Kanon... vim lhes buscar..

-Não precisa... vamos sozinhos. E como sabe que nos viríamos à Atenas? –Kanon o observava com as sobrancelhas serradas e cara de poucos amigos.

-Oras... porque a senhorita Saori me disse, agora vamos, o carro está os esperando..

-Droga.. –Diz Saga baixinho, não querendo ir até o bendito Santuário com um idiota daqueles do lado. Ô bocó.

-Não iriam fazer uma desfeita a Mestra do Santuário, iriam? –Tatsume os observava, sarcasticamente.

-Não... –Kanon se ofusca de raiva. –Agora, cala a boca, e leva as malas..

-MAS...mas.. –Diz Tatsume, lamentando-se por ter de carregar ambas as malas até a limusine de Saori. –Droga... Sempre sobra pra mim! –E lá vai Tatsume reclamando, resmungando com as malas e vendo Saga e Kanon andando mais à frente com passos rápidos. Athena e Saori não eram a mesma pessoa, já que após a descida de Zeus na Terra ele houvera decidido que a própria deusa deveria de descer ao mundo, mas só poderia ser vista por seus cavaleiros. Se fosse vista por um mortal comum, ele viraria pó.

-"tal mortal que presenciar a visão de uma deusa virará pó instantaneamente.." –Como o próprio Zeus proclamou.

Saori ficou de cuidar da parte administrativa do Santuário, um tipo de Mestra do Santuário, ou seja, os cavaleiros não se livraram da "roxilda chatinha".

Entram todos no carro e, após Tatsume colocar as malas no porta-malas, foram direto ao Santuário.

Como Saga quem dirigiu, empurrando o motorista pro banco de passageiro, chegaram lá em 20 minutos. Lógico que Kanon, o pobre motorista e Tatsume viram a morte passando pelas janelas em várias curvas, derrapadas, ultrapassadas falhas que quase resultaram em "pequenas" batidas de frente com caminhões, nada que seja difícil para cavaleiros de ouro, não? Bem... não sei se Kanon concorda com isso, já que chegou verde, azul, laranja, branco, vermelho, roxo, no Santuário. Tatsume quase teve um infarto e o motorista desmaiou, coitado... tava do lado do doido. Como dizem... "Cavaleiro no volante, perigo constante. Homem do lado, perigo dobrado."

Tatsume, após ter vomitado algumas vezes ao sair do carro, já que "jamais sujaria ou deixaria alguém sujar os luxuosos estofados da dona Saori", como ele mesmo disse, ficou em uma casa perto do Santuário. O motorista ficou em uma outra casa mais perto de uma estrada que chegava até algumas escadarias por onde Saori descia, quando desejava sair com seu carro. A entrada do Santuário era escondida e não tinha estradas até lá. Saga e Kanon subiram as escadarias, entrando em algumas passagens secretas e chegando ao Santuário de Athena quase que em 15 minutos.

Observavam as minuciosas esculturas na entrada, os escritos gregos em algumas colunas estilo greco-romano, figuras divinas e retratações de guerras sagradas antigas de deuses e mortais. Uma luz vermelha emanava daquele local, como sempre, afim de que lá é um Santuário de um Deus, tochas e recipientes de incensos emanavam odores e cores. As fortes luzes coloridas eram refletidas pelas paredes brancas, as cores que permeavam todos os desenhos tornavam aquele local mágico, como se as figuras movimentassem conforme o fogo, o qual dançava singelamente. Quando passaram pelo arco de entrada, após magníficas colunas, olhavam as escadarias. Kanon e Saga pararam e, quando iam pedir por Athena, pasmaram-se. Shaka estava encolhido em um sofá do lado das escadarias, não haviam o visto ali graças a dimensão da entrada, mas quando se aproximaram avistaram seu corpo sobre o sofá. Eles chegaram mais perto... Shaka permanecia encolhidinho, parecendo o anjinho, que era. Era uma visão tão linda, que eles entraram em um estado de transe, como se estivessem hipnotizados. Ele, quando dormia, respirava suavemente, como uma criança, e suas pálpebras descasavam com tenuidade, ambas apoiadas pelo entrelaçar dos longos e angelicais cílios. Seu rosto permanecia encostado no apoio lateral superior da poltrona, as pernas estavam encolhidas, pertinho do corpo, e seus braços o abraçavam parando com as mãos quase já nos ombros, via-se que fazia muito frio no Santuário à noite.

Ambos observavam-no sem piscar uma só vez. Mesmo que aquilo tivesse sido um sonho, aquela visão não era, ou será que era? Então, para retirar suas dúvidas, teriam de tocá-lo, queriam tocá-lo, e assim fizeram.

-Sh...aka...? –Diz Saga, que chegara até ele com um pulo. Estia suas mãos para tocá-lo.

-Anju...? –Saga, seguindo Kanon, também estia sua mão a tocá-lo na face.

Shaka era um cavaleiro muito poderoso, jamais permitiria que outro cavaleiro de ouro chegasse até ele e o tocasse quando dormia. Só eles, os cavaleiros de gêmeos, tinham esse poder tal que seus cosmos confortavam-no, acolhiam Shaka fortemente e, ao invés de interromper seu sono, o facilitava. Eles o tocam, um acariciando seus cabelos, fazendo o cafunézinho que Shaka adorava, e o outro acariciando sua face com delicadeza.

-Mor...zinhos... –Shaka começa a abrir os olhos devagar, com calma. Quando seus olhos já estavam abertos, ficou paralisado assim como os gêmeos ficaram ao vê-lo. Não movia um músculo, somente sentiu a boca de Saga tocar a sua, incentivando-o a beijá-lo, isso causou-lhe um imenso prazer, queria tanto isso, cada dia que passava longe deles não parecia uma eternidade, era uma eternidade. Assim permaneciam Saga e Shaka, beijando um ao outro apaixonadamente. Kanon beijava o pescoço gostoso de Shaka, cheiroso, odor das flores das árvores gêmeas de Sara.

Se alguém olhasse, pensaria... "Daí não passa..." Ou seja, eles iam retirar o atraso. Também, coitados, mereciam! Sabendo-se que a um tempão já não davam no coro, transavam, faziam amor, davam uma, afogavam o ganso, ou o peru, sei lá, que seja. Com certeza, o que mais caracteriza eles é... fazer amor.

Passos são ouvidos pelos cavaleiros.

-"Puta que pariu, quem é o maldito!" –Pensa Kanon, puto da vida.

-"Merda! Quem é o desgramento?"-Pensa Saga, também puto da vida.

-Ô POOORRA! QUEM É O FILHO DA PUTA? -BERRA Shaka, já preparando para mandar seu cosmo contra o "malledeto", mas ainda sentado na poltrona. Queria muito matar o desgramento, estava vermelho de ódio, até que vê que o filho da puta, desgramento e maldito... era Athena. Sim, era Athena.

-MAIS, QUE MALDITOOO! VAI SI.. –dá um pulo da poltrona, e vê que era Athena. –SI...SI...Si.. é.. SI FOI!

Athena observa Shaka, atônica, segurando seu báculo com a mão direita.

-Oras, Shaka... se foi o quê?

-É..é... –Shaka fica sem reação e tenta buscar ajuda com seus anjinhos para ver se eles teriam uma resposta digna, mas nenhum sabia o que dizer levantando os ombros e demonstrando a negativa. –Si...si foi o maldito do Milo que me chamou de Barbie... –Ele leva uma mão a sua cabeça e meche em seus cabelos, meio envergonhado.

-Hahahaha... entendo. –Athena rindo era uma visão verdadeiramente rara, sempre matinha-se em pose autoritária, ou então sorria, mas com os olhos sem expressão, apenas para confortar seus cavaleiros. Os três acharam estranho, mas deixaram passar.

-ÉÉÉÉÉÉ! Isso aí... –Kanon olha para Saga, meio sem o que fazer. -Eu mato aquele escorpião azul..

-E eu ajudo! –Saga olha para Kanon, também meio sem o que fazer e o abraça com um dos braços.

–Não nããão... –Athena balança a cabeça negativamente. -Se matá-lo iríamos ter um cavaleiro de ouro a menos, não vale a pena...

Ver Athena dando risada era raro, mas até aí vai. Agora... ver Athena tirando com a cara de um cavaleiro já era profecia do Apocalipse.

-AAAI MEU ZEUS! ANJOS... DEVEMOS DE PROTEGER ATHENA!

-SIM!

-VAMOS! –Saga dá um pulo e junta-se aos seus namorados queridos envolta de Athena para protegê-la que algum perigo que o Apocalipse traria.

-Ééé... o que vocês estão fazendo? –Ela inclina a cabeça um pouco para o lado e observa Shaka que estava à sua frente.

-ESTAMOS PROTEGENDO VOCÊ, ATHENA!

-Mais homi... fica assim não... qui qui houve? Eu não estou sentindo a presença malígna de ninguém aqui...

-Mas não importa, grande deusa... COISAS ESTRANHAS ESTÃO ACONTECENDO! –Berra Kanon, fazendo postura de defesa.

-Aaah... então tá.. fiquem aí me protegendo que eu vou tomar banho...

Todos a olharam com cara de pobre vendo dinheiro caindo do céu. "O que deu nela?"-Pensavam.

-Ma...mais... grande deusa.. –Kanon tenta contê-la para não sair da barreira que fizeram ao redor dela, mas foi em vão. Ela deu um cutucão nas costelas de Kanon, o que fez ele pular já que morria de cócegas ali.

-Não... vou esperar vocês se acalmarem... vocês não estão bem não.. depois eu falo direitinho com vocês.

-Espere, grande deusa... –Shaka vai até mais perto dela, que já beirava as escadarias de seu Templo. –Não vá.. diga-nos o que queria nos falar... estamos muito curiosos..

Athena para e permanece de costas para eles, sempre segurando seu báculo sagrado onde estava contida a poderosa deusa Vitória. Suas jóias brilhavam mais do que o normal, por causa da radiante luz vermelha que brilhavam das chamas sagradas acesas, ofertadas à ela. Athena não usava anéis ou brincos, mas sim pulseiras e colares de ouro maciço. Como de costume entre as deusas, cada uma tinha uma pedra preciosa específica, que mais as agradava. No caso de Athena, eram as ametistas. Suas pulseiras tinham várias ametistas, eram lindas, a peça toda era muito bonita, sendo que fora feita por Hefesto, o forjador dos deuses.

Athena, ali, não era Saori, a mortal por onde reencarnara, era a própria deusa em carne e osso, se é que podemos caracterizá-la em carne e osso, que descera à Terra. Tinha traços parecidos com os de Saori: cabelos longos e roxos escuros, branca, muito branca, com partes da face um pouco rosadas como na maçã da face. Olhos levemente puxados e sua cor era a mesma dos cabelos. Sua aparência era diferente de qualquer coisa que um mortal poderia ver em sua vida, algo atraia as pessoas para olhá-la, observá-la. Muitas vezes olhavam para ela e viam algum tipo de luz, ou aura, que iluminava seu corpo e deixavam seus olhos mais brilhantes do que já eram. Tinha lábios vermelhos, não rosados como os de Afrodite, eram bem vermelhos, finos e com um brilho angelical, se é que é possível comparar uma deusa à um anjo.

A deusa vira-se, observando-os atentamente. Aquela aura mágica emana de seu corpo e toca-os, como sempre fazia estando perto de seus cavaleiros os observando. Tal aura trazia uma sensação agradável, chegava a ser relaxante. Talvez se fosse o Deus Tanathos que estivesse no lugar de Athena, a sensação não seria a mesma, mas a aura de Athena era daquele jeito, dispersava os sentimentos ruins dos seres.

-Sentem-se... direi então o que quero lhes falar...

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

Um Olhar Volta a Brilhar

**Autor:** Belus

**Classificação:** Boys Love (Yaoi) / Adult +18 (Lemon) / Comédia

**Pares:** Shaka x Saga x Kanon, entre outros.

**Status:** In-Progress

**Comentário:** Shaka permanece em estado caótico, estava longe de quem mais amava! Porém, logo isso mudaria.. A situação da Terra era diferente. Athena estava submissa à autoridade da Assembléia Divina após Zeus descer a Terra. Agora, muita coisa mudaria e uma profecia será realizada.

**Importante:** Os nomes dos personagens utilizados nesta fanfic foram retirados do anime/mangá Saint Seiya, cujo dono é Masami Kurumada. Não existe nenhum objetivo por parte do autor de lucrar em cima da obra Saint Seiya ou qualquer tipo de benefício que contradiga os direitos de patente do respectivo dono. Deixa-se claro que qualquer semelhança entre as personalidades dos personagens descritos aqui são mera coincidência, já que eles foram criados com diversas características diferentes. Em suma, são outros personagens, porém com os nomes, detalhes físicos e algumas informações do anime/manga, sendo o crédito disso direcionado aos seus respectivos proprietários: Masami Kurumada e seus colaboradores.

**Quarto Capítulo**

Os três sentam no sofá, Shaka se aconchegando nos braços de Saga, Kanon deita sua cabeça no colo do loiro mais volta a ficar sentado, pensando que isso seria um desrespeito à deusa.

-Pode relaxar, Kanon... assim é até melhor para eu explicar o que aconteceu hoje de madrugada..

-Então.. vo..você sabe mesmo sobre isso, Athena? –Pergunta Kanon um pouco espantado, aconchegando sua cabeça no colo de Shaka com os braços nas pernas do loiro, apoiando seu queixo sobre eles. Permanecia com a barriga parte no colo de Saga, parte no sofá e observava Athena atentamente. Shaka fazia carinho nos seus cabelos e admirava a sua expressão de criança, como se estivesse descobrindo coisas jamais pensadas por ele. Olhava seus olhinhos secando Athena e seu rosto meigo e lindo. Kanon tinha um jeitinho todo meigo, carinhoso, jamais vira alguém tão atencioso. Era também extremamente preocupado. Se Shaka tivesse um mísero arranhãozinho quase invisível ele já dava um troço, achando que aquilo levaria à hemorragia, que poderia pegar tétano, que poderia dar problemas de insuficiências ou coisas assim. Ele era louco sim, louco por Shaka. Amava-o intensamente e quem se quer tocasse no seu anjinho, ele seria capaz de matá-lo sem nem pensar duas vezes.

Athena, que observava a cena, sorri.

-Sim, meu querido... eu sabia sim.. Na verdade, Afrodite veio aqui no Santuário pessoalmente, e deixou-se a vista de todos, principalmente eu. Acho que nenhum cavaleiro de ouro a viu, a não ser vocês naquele tipo de... sonho.. –Ela respira vagarosamente. Fala de maneira serena, deixando os cavaleiros torneados de uma tranqüilidade que corrompia o nervosismo de cada um deles. –Afrodite é uma deusa que representa o amor como pessoa... representa as responsabilidades do amor... o amor visível, digamos assim... ela representa as características e o que o amor proporciona... Eros, o Amor é representante da União.. ele é o amor invisível, ele quem presenteia os mortais que merecem o amor verdadeiro junto de Psique...

-Mas.. grande deusa... como assim, amor verdadeiro? –Pergunta Saga, intrigado com a caracterização de Athena.

-Bem, Saga.. O amor verdadeiro só pode ser conseguido se os mortais se purificarem.. Eros dá o início.. colocando um sentimento diferenciado, que os mortais sentem que é diferente.. após isso, os mortais tem que vivenciar o amor, mantê-lo... quebrar as barreiras entre ambos parceiros... e isso faz com que a alma de um vire a alma do outro... por terem completa confiança em seu parceiro ou parceira... entender um ao outro... cuidar um do outro... ter um ao outro, entende? Se isso não ocorrer.. eles só tem o sentimento inicial... mas esse pode acabar com o Tempo. –Athena suspira e lembra de uma velha história. –Há muito tempo há trás... uma mortal chama Psique, de tão linda que era, causou ciúmes em Afrodite... porque os mortais começaram a achá-la mais linda que a própria Afrodite.. Ela mandou Eros mata-la... mas Eros se apaixonou pela mortal... um dia Eros decidiu conquista-la... Psique era tão linda e tão acima de qualquer outro mortal, que era só, ninguém chegava nem perto dela... Eros levou-a para seu castelo e disse que iria ficar com ela eternamente, demonstrou à ela todo o amor que sentia por si... mas disse que havia uma condição, ela jamais poderia ver o rosto de seu amado... ela concordou, mas com o passar do tempo... algumas de suas irmãs vieram visita-la... Psiquê era muito feliz e vivia em um lugar lindo... as irmãs tiveram inveja de Psiquê... e assim implantaram em seu coração a discórdia... dizendo para ela que ele poderia ser um monstro que o oráculo de Delfos havia pronunciado... disseram à Psique que levasse uma faca e uma vela... se fosse o monstro, matasse-o... se não, a dúvida estava retirada... Psique não ouviu, mas a angústia levou-a a fazê-lo... ela viu o rosto de seu amado, viu que não tinha nada de monstro, e sim da mais pura e linda beleza... a dor do remórcio tomou-a o coração... e uma gota de parafina caíra sobre o lindo tórax do Deus Eros... Eros percebeu o infortúnio... e foi embora... dizendo as seguinte palavras... –Ela observa-os atentamente.- "O amor... não pode viver com desconfiança"

Os três observavam Athena, Shaka estava quase chorando por causa da história.

-Hum..hum.. bu...buá... ma...mas eles ficaram juntos? –Diz ele engasgando.

-Huahua... não precisa chorar, Shaka... sim, eles ficaram juntos... e Psique foi levada ao Reino dos Deuses, o Olimpo... e virou uma das deusas mais importantes da humanidade... a Alma... o Amor e a Alma se uniram, e formaram o amor verdadeiro!

-Ai que bom... –Dizia Shaka, não querendo chorar mais e limpando algumas lágrimas que persistiam em querer cair.

-Aaah... entendo.. mas eu, o anjinho e o meu maninhu... nunca vamos parar de nos amar! Nós confiamos totalmente um no outro... –Diz Saga sorrindo, com seu jeitinho mágico. Shaka vira a face e fita seus olhos, dá um selinho em Saga todo emocionado, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e sorri. Kanon, também emocionado pelo que seu irmão dissera, levanta devagarzinho a borda da camisa de Saga, uma camisa social azul deixada fora da calça, e dá um beijinho na "barriguinha" dele. O cavaleiro "encantado" faz carinho nos cabelos de seu irmão, e beija a testa de Shaka.

Athena observa tudo aquilo e também fica emocionada, já que era tão visível a atração e o amor que tinham um pelo outro. A deusa, com lágrimas nos olhos assim como Shaka, sorri deixando escapar mais do que o normal a sua aura pura e tranqüila, o que atrai os olhos dos cavaleiros para si.

-Eita... que foi, grande deusa? –Pergunta Saga, vendo os olhos de Athena brilhantes e sua expressão mais brilhante do que o normal.

-Nada, meu querido.. nada... só vi aquilo que está visível aos olhos dos deuses.. –Logo depois de dizer isso, Athena sorri encantadoramente.

-Eita.. quê? –Kanon faz expressão de quem não tava entendendo nada, e continua observando Athena.

-Ai... deixa de ser burro, Kanon.. –Saga dá um "croc" em seu irmão, que reclama emburrado pra Shaka, dizendo: "Anjuuu... olha ele! Ele ta me enchendo!". Shaka começa a rir.

-Huahuahua.. eita eita.. pára de chamar ele de burro, mor.. –Shaka dá um selinho em Saga e um beijo na bochecha direita de Kanon. –Vocês também, viu... brigam que nem gato e rato..

-Concordo.. huahua..

Eles fitam Athena novamente, e vêem ela sorrindo. Sorriem também.

-Huahua... grande deusa.. por que nós?

Athena pára de rir aos poucos e fica com um sorriso na face.

-Porque vocês... tem o oitavo sentido... e conseguiram isso graças ao amor de vocês.. só aqueles que o conseguissem por causa do amor que sentiriam por outra pessoa... poderiam ser escolhidos. Esse amor é diferente do sentimento que vocês tem de querer me proteger... é o presente de Eros, que vocês cultivaram.. e tornaram perfeito. –Athena suspira, coloca seu báculo deitado no sofá, com a base em seu colo. -Os outros cavaleiros também cultivam o seu amor pelos seus amados.. como Kamus, que ama muito o Milo... e Aioria, que ama muito o Mu... mas eles, em batalha, não alcançaram isso ainda.. vocês alcançaram, pois Shaka foi o primeiro cavaleiro à alcançar o oitavo sentido após morrer... e só o fez, sabendo que Saga jamais levantaria a mão dele para si... se não fosse por um motivo extremamente importante..

-Põe importante nisso... –Saga fica triste, com expressão de quem relembrara a pior sensação que já sentiu. Shaka percebe isso e faz carinho na sua face, confortando-o. Assim como Kanon também percebera e sorri para ele.

-Fica assim não.. eu entendi o que você queria antes de ir para o Reino de Hades... você sabe disso...

-E eu.. fiquei muito confuso com o que estava acontecendo.. mas eu sabia que você não faria nada se não fosse para o bem de Athena... e sabia também que você cumpriria sua promessa com Athena de um jeito ou de outro.. mesmo que fosse necessário nos matar...

-Mas se eu fizesse isso.. me mataria logo depois. –Diz Saga, sério, com os olhos opacos e expressão fria.

Shaka, que agora estava sentado em seu colo, abraça-o de um lado, Kanon faz o mesmo, abraçando-o do outro.

-Nós te amamos... não se preocupe.. –Ele o acaricia na nuca, mexendo nas madeixas que desciam do alto de seu pescoço. Seus cabelos loiros, que estavam descansando para o lado direito, caindo até a o sofá e percorrendo o corpo de Saga, foi solto pelas carícias do cavaleiro triste. Ele coloca a outra mão na cabeça de Kanon, e faz um cafuné.

-Mas.. eu... chorei sangue... porque pensava que iria enfrentar você... e, no caso do meu irmão.. eu imaginei que ele não estaria ali no Santuário...

Shaka começa a chorar, deixando escorrer algumas lágrimas que pingaram na camisa de Saga, não conseguia conter a emoção que sentia.

-Você... me...ama tanto assim?

-Sim.

Os olhos de Shaka fixam-se nos de Saga paralisados, sua face fica sem reação. Shaka o beija fortemente e puxa Kanon para abraçá-lo por trás.

-Eu...também te amo... dessa maneira.. –Diz Kanon à Shaka, agarrado nele por trás e dando beijinhos molhados em sua nunca, fazendo estalinhos que ecoam no Templo de Athena.

-Eita...é.. acho melhor eu falar com vocês depois...

Athena sai de fininho, indo em direção da área sacrifical do Templo, que tinha sua entrada ao lado direito das escadarias.

-Não.. não Athena, volte, por favor. –Shaka pára os agarramentos dos dois e permanece sentado no colo de Saga, que não consegue ficar sem fazer nada com ele em seu colo e fica dando chupadinhas na nuca do seu amor, que também estava excitado. Kanon fica atacando a parte da cravícula, abaixo do pescoço e acima do tórax. –Anjos...anjos... –Ele dá uns petelecos na cabeça de Kanon e um beliscão fraco na perna de Saga. –Saga...e Kanon... parem! OOOOW! –Ambos os cavaleiros arregalam os olhos e ficam o observando. –Ai... nós não estamos em casa... eu...ai ai.. –Shaka observa a boquinha de Kanon sem cor por atacar-lhe o a região do pescoço e sente o membro de Saga, já rígido, acariciando as suas nádegas entre as calças. –Ma...mas nós temos que...parar... porque... Athena.. tem que nos... nos.. AAAAH! PUTA QUEL PARIU! VO TI CONTA! VAI SER GOSTOSO ASSIM LÁ NO OLIMPO! –Shaka agarra Kanon e dá um beijão de tirar o fôlego. Saga, vendo aquilo, abre um sorrisão de orelha à orelha.

-Ééé... –Ele olha para Athena com o mesmo sorrisão, como se pedisse para ela sua permissão.

-Vai... –Athena sorri e consente o que tanto desejava. Saga fica mais feliz ainda e pula encima dos dois. Shaka começa a rir, mas é calado por um beijo do cavaleiro saltador que o vira para si. Kanon continua os tratamentos que Saga fazia antes, lambendo devagar, com experiência, a bela nuca de Shaka.

Athena sorri, vira-se e continua seu trajeto à área sacrifical. "Huahua... queria que Hermes estivesse aqui...Hum... Aí eu poderia fazer o mesmo que eles estão fazendo... ai que saudades do meu Hermes... hum..." –Ela, com uma expressão triste, chega a entrada daquela bela sala azul. No fundo, existia uma longa mesa paralela à parede do altar, e atrás dela permanecia a estátua de Athena, centralizada no meio. Aos lados estavam Zeus e Gaia, os quais eram considerados os comandantes gerais de todo o universo, lógico que o credenciamento a Gaia é maior por ser a Deusa mais poderosa de todas. As estátuas, mais à esquerda ou à direita, eram menores, tendo as de Afrodite, Hefesto, Dioniso, Esculápio, Ártemys, Deméter, Apollo, e de Hermes que era toda em ouro maciço. O costume de ter Athena no centro existia por ela ser a governante dos mortais, o cargo mais importante após o de Zeus, e, mais à frente, o de Gaia, supremo sobre todos. Athena, sentindo saudades de seu querido Hermes, ia em direção de sua estátua representante e dá um beijinho em sua testa. Ela deixa escorrer uma lágrima e, essa mesma, cai na estátua fazendo-a brilhar. De repente, um perfume forte de pâmpano e parreiras permeia aquele espaçoso local. O cheiro fica mais forte e nas paredes brotam parreiras que, crescendo como vorazes trepadeiras, fixam-se em todo o local. Cachos de uva ficam pendidos na altura da cabeça de Athena e deles caem gotículas de vinho, vinho mágico que continha o poder filosófico de Dioniso, sendo que esse mesmo criara as primeiras teses da psique humana. O Deus aparece radiante atrás de Athena, ela vira e o observa. O Deus tinha longas madeixas lisas e vermelhas, bem escuras, era forte mas nada exagerado, tendo braços bem delineados, tórax sobressaltado na túnica roxo escura, com jóias de ouro cheias de turmalinas, pedra a qual lhe representava sendo o costume das pedras preciosas não só entre as deusas, mas entre os deuses também. Seu rosto lindo, tão lindo que embebedava os mortais só com seu olhar, era andrógeno, tamanha sua beleza. Os cabelos eram longos, até um pouco acima da cintura, e presos por um tipo de bracelete no meio, bracelete o qual também de ouro e turmalinas. Tinha olhos roxos escuros, parecidos com os de Athena, mas puxavam mais para o vermelho forte do vinho. Os lábios, os quais não se viam em nenhum outro Deus sendo eles os mais belos e chamativos de todo o Olimpo, brilhavam muito vermelhos como sempre, eram tão vermelhos que aparentavam terem sido manchados pelo sumo de uma doce ameixa bem avermelhada e seu nariz era levemente empinado, fino. Seu pescoço delicado, mas não feminino. E sua franja, vermelha bem escura, caia e atrapalhava a sua visão, mas aquilo dava o charme torturador de seu olhar, que não poderia existir sem seus longos cílios muito belos. Era alvo, mas não tanto quanto Athena, perto dela ele era até moreno. E, sua túnica, que ia até a altura das coxas, um pouco abaixo das nádegas, chamava a atenção de deuses e deusas para os seus músculos bem torneados, das cochas, nádegas e panturrilhas. Tinha uma tornozelera em cada tornozelo, toda à ouro e turmalinas e, na sua perna direita, além das tornozelera, havia um tipo de corrente de ouro, singela, que era presa no início de sua virilha e envolvia sua coxa até o meio dos joelhos, onde também se prendia parecendo uma rede de ouro.

Dioniso era lindo, sua visão era mágica e encantada, poderia fazer até que deuses se ajoelhassem perante a sua beleza. Se o fizesse com mortais, com certeza eles sentiriam um êxtase tão grande que morreriam por terem presenciado tamanha beleza, seria uma sensação muito forte ao ver o Deus.

Athena meio que embebedada, não pelo vinho, mas pela beleza do jovem Deus, recompõe-se balançando sua cabeça para depois o observar fixamente nos olhos.

-O que veio fazer aqui, Dioniso?

-Vim por motivos próprios... mas, também para dar-lhe um recado... de seu... hehehe... papa-léguas?

Os olhos de Athena brilham no mesmo instante, ela começa a sentir as pernas falharem como se quisessem deixá-la cair.

-Mas... mas.. –Ela fecha os olhos e suspira. –Mas, quais são os seus motivos próprios ao visitar este local? –Pergunta ela, direta e clara, demonstrando que era ela a protetora daquele local e não desejava que nenhum Deus ficasse ali. Se os deuses perambulassem a todo o momento pelo Santuário, poderiam causar distúrbios nas energias do mesmo. Um Deus é um Deus, um mortal é um mortal, ambos não podem conviver no mesmo lugar, só a aura de Athena já interferia no Santuário, então imagine como ficaria um ambiente cheio de deuses e deusas? Além do mais, Athena temia um confronto e uma revolta contra ela ou contra a decisão de Zeus, por mais que ele fosse o regente do cosmos e quem desobedecia suas ordens era severamente castigado, não queria colocar-se em risco.

-Oooooh... a poderosa Athena... com medo de um Deus brincalhão como eu, tomar-lhe o trono...? Oras, não se preocupe... primeiro que não me importo com este local... desde que eu possa ver o meu amor quando bem entender... e, segundo, como bem sabes, eu sou o destinado ao cargo de Zeus, o que foi por ele mesmo determinado... prefiro o cargo de senhor do Olimpo do que este.

-Hum... entendo Dioniso... mas você sabe que eu não posso permitir que os deuses fiquem vindo a todos os momentos pra cá... quando você for ver o Aioros... vá até a casa dele e não fique em contato com os outros... até mesmo para não magoar ele... porque você sabe muito bem o que a sua presença causa nas pessoas... –Termina ela com certo constrangimento.

-HAHAHA! Sim...huauhah... eu sei sim... mas... bem... –Dioniso olha pro lado, disfarçando, e tenta voltar ao assunto. –Hermes me disse... para dar-te um recado...

-Dioniso.. por favor... diz logo.. –Athena muda de comportamento repentinamente, o olhava lacrimando, dava para ver o seu coração apertado por saber que teria notícias de seu amado finalmente.

-Aaaah.. qui bunitinhu! –Ele vai e aperta as bochechas dela. -Huhauhua..

-DIONISOOOO! FALAAA! –Ela quase dá um troço de tanto que queria ouvir o recado de Apollo.

Dioniso solta suas bochechas e sorri para ela.

-Ele me disse... para levar-lhe o seguinte recado... "Eu te amo muito, minha querida Athena. Logo logo voltarei e poderei ver-te... por favor, não sofra, pois eu estou com você, sempre..."

Athena quase que morre de satisfação. Ela leva suas mãos às bochechas coradas e fica olhando para o chão brilhante, pensando naquela mensagem.

-Huhu... –Ele ri para dentro, e baixinho. –Bem... é o que ele me pediu para lhe dizer... agora, eu vou até o meu Ioros que eu to morrendu de saudades dele! –Concretiza o que disse Dioniso, virando-se em direção à entrada da sala sacrifical, enquanto seu corpo vai se esvaindo em um tipo de energia roxa que brilha obstinadamente. Desaparece junto de suas parreiras, cachos de uva e seu perfume de pâmpano. Athena senta na mesa sacrifical e observa a paisagem iluminada pela linda lua, através da janela, e pensa: "Selene deve estar olhando por nós hoje... obrigado, minha cara amiga..."

**Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

Um Olhar Volta a Brilhar

**Autor:** Belus

**Classificação:** Boys Love (Yaoi) / Adult +18 (Lemon) / Comédia

**Pares:** Shaka x Saga x Kanon, entre outros.

**Status:** In-Progress

**Comentário:** Shaka permanece em estado caótico, estava longe de quem mais amava! Porém, logo isso mudaria.. A situação da Terra era diferente. Athena estava submissa à autoridade da Assembléia Divina após Zeus descer a Terra. Agora, muita coisa mudaria e uma profecia será realizada.

**Importante:** Os nomes dos personagens utilizados nesta fanfic foram retirados do anime/mangá Saint Seiya, cujo dono é Masami Kurumada. Não existe nenhum objetivo por parte do autor de lucrar em cima da obra Saint Seiya ou qualquer tipo de benefício que contradiga os direitos de patente do respectivo dono. Deixa-se claro que qualquer semelhança entre as personalidades dos personagens descritos aqui são mera coincidência, já que eles foram criados com diversas características diferentes. Em suma, são outros personagens, porém com os nomes, detalhes físicos e algumas informações do anime/manga, sendo o crédito disso direcionado aos seus respectivos proprietários: Masami Kurumada e seus colaboradores.

**Quinto Capítulo**

Dioniso passa pela entrada do Templo, quando vê algo que o deixa fascinado. Pára perto do sofá sem demonstrar sua aparência, com a forma de energia roxa e luminosa.

-Huuum... obrigado por fazerem um sacrifício à mim... vejo que estão atuando um bacanal, ou dionisa, se bem entendo...

Os cavaleiro param o que faziam e observam aquela energia. O local começava a criar parreiras, cachos de uvas começavam a brotar pelos azulejos.

-Quem...quem é você? –Perguntou Shaka corado.

-Huahua... um dia saberão! Azeeeus! Continuem, continuem... parecia estar bom.

Ele volta a seu rumo e deixa os cavaleiro atônicos. Quando Dioniso sai do Templo, uma leve brisa bate sobre eles carregada de cheiro forte de vinho. Aquilo os embebeda um pouco, mas eles voltam ao normal. Também sentem um cheiro estranho que não sabiam do que era, somente distinguiam parte daquilo como de parreiras. A outra parte do forte perfume eles não conheciam, mas era de pâmpano, haste da videira por onde escapam os cachos de uva, tinha um cheiro característico e diferente do das parreiras, que lembravam mais ao cheiro de vinho. Provavelmente não perceberam por causa do forte odor de sexo que exalava naquele local.

Mal Dioniso saíra e já voltaram às suas "brincadeirinhas".

Shaka continuava de quatro no chão e Saga estava atrás dele penetrando-o velozmente. Kanon, na frente, deixava que o cavaleiro cara de anjo o chupasse fortemente, da maneira que só ele sabia. Percorria da base até a ponta, depois usava sua língua na glande e retirava os pouquinhos do líquido que, para ele e Saga, era o néctar sagrado dos deuses. Tinha gosto adocicado e forte, algo que não há palavras para se descrever. O suor percorria seus corpos, deixando que seus longos cabelos torneassem os traços fortes, estavam colados no corpo. Só os de Shaka que não, pois ele deixara-os jogados para o lado esquerdo, facilitando as fortes chupadas que dava em Kanon. Seus cabelos pareciam um majestoso tapete, que cobria aquele brilhante azulejo do Templo.

Saga penetrava-o freneticamente, descendo às vezes ao pescoço de seu anjinho e dando um leve beijo, ou então chupadinhas em seus ombros. Masturbava-o no mesmo ritmo e o "anjinho", que de anjo só tem a cara, continuava a chupar Kanon na mesma velocidade da penetração. Não demora muito para os três gozarem, um na boca e o outro na entradinha do cavaleiro de virgem, e ele nas mãos de Saga. Kanon sai da boca de Shaka, vai até onde Saga estava antes, enquanto que o mesmo estava à chupar o membro de Shaka para deixá-lo sem uma gotinha daquele líquido precioso. Enquanto Kanon se preparava, Saga começou a lamber sua mão com sêmen e demonstrar-se à seu irmão.

-AAAH, SEU DANADO! Então é assim, né? Anjinhu... –Ele dá um tapinha nas nádegas de Shaka- Vamo acaba com ele!

-Uhuuul... vamo vamo.. –Diz Shaka, doidinho para experimentar daquela entradinha que tanto amava.

Kanon deixa Shaka e começa a chupar o cavaleiro, que logo seria "castigado", enquanto Saga continuava chupando Shaka. Os dois ficam a gemer alto, deixando que os sons ecoassem naquele lugar sagrado. Saga, com o membro de Shaka em sua boca, tem seus gemidos ocultados dentro de si, mas como ele gostaria de demonstrar o quão prazeroso era aquilo para ele. Shaka move-se até o membro pendido de Kanon, sem ninguém alvejando, e começa a chupá-lo. Os três cavaleiros ficam assim por um longo tempo até que Kanon, para surpresa de Saga, ao invés de comê-lo ficou sobre seu irmão, mirou a sua entradinha no membro dele e deixou que ele entrasse nela devagar, até que o membro de Saga estivesse o preenchendo completamente.

Saga colocou as mãos em sua cintura, e sorriu para ele, mas sem parar de chupar Shaka. O cavaleiro começa a movimentar-se, a princípio devagar, depois rápido, sentia um prazer enorme com aquilo. Shaka pega um laço que sempre levava consigo no pulso ou dentro da túnica e prende seus cabelos, deixando alguns fios escaparem, aquilo tornava-o mais bonito do que já era, dava-lhe um charme especial. Seu namorado, que comia o seu outro namorado, vê a visão maravilhosa que Shaka proporcionava e o puxa para um beijo. Kanon quase tem um treco vendo Shaka belo daquela maneira e ataca seu pescoço.

-Huhuhu.. –Ele sorri meio ao beijo. -Anjos... to achando... que eu vou ser a presa novamente, hum..?

-Ai ai... mais é que... você ta tão gatinhu assim...

-Huahua... brigado, meu amor.. –Shaka faz carinho nos cabelos de Kanon, que não parou seus movimentos.

-Shaka... aaaaah... eu... vou gozar... já já... eu quero que... você engula..hum... tá? –Saga pára o beijo, e observa a face, linda e avermelhada pelo calor, que Shaka tinha naquele momento.

-Como você quiser... meu anjo... –Ele beija a testa de Saga e vai com uma mão no membro de Kanon, para masturbá-lo.

Os cavaleiros ficam assim, até que Saga anuncia que vai gozar. Saga se levanta e deixa seu falo pendido na direção de Shaka, que, instantaneamente, pega nele e começa chupá-lo, depois masturbá-lo e deixar que ele goze em sua boca.

-AAAAAAH...HUUUUM...Moooor...aaah...engole...tundinhu...huuum...

Shaka não engole, deixa que ele goze seus jatos em sua língua e depois demonstra-a para ele.

-Hum... fiz direitinhu? –Sorri o loiro.

-Ai aii... fez sim...mas.. engole pra eu ver?

Shaka engole, e quando sente o líquido passando pela sua garganta, fecha os olhos e degusta o sêmen de Saga dentro de si. Shaka senta no colo de seu namorado, enquanto o outro, Kanon, agarra-o por trás e beija seu pescoço.

-Hum... agola... eu que quero experimentar isso aqui, ó... –Kanon coloca o seu dedo indicador na entradinha de Shaka, que geme com o toque.

-Hum...hehehe... nem sei viu?

Com um relance, Shaka abre as pernas de Saga e, com o membro duro como pedra, fica a instigar sua entradinha que pisca insistentemente, querendo ser preenchida.

-Você... quer isso..? –Pergunta o anjo, agora com nada de anjo mesmo, fazendo cara de safado.

-Aaah.. muleke... mete logo! –Diz Saga, dando uma de bravo pelas torturas de seu namorado.

-Hum... então pede...

-Aaaaaaaaaaah... ta ta... –Diz ele com beicinho -Mete em mim, mete? –Ele faz um beicinho todo manhoso que deixa Shaka com ataques.

-Inhaaai ti fofinhuuu.. ai ai... ta ta... eu meto.. –Shaka começa a entrar devagar.

Kanon vai até o colo de Saga.

-Aaaah... eu também queeeru... –Diz ele com beicinho também.

-Huuuuuuum...aaaah... –Saga sente o membro de Shaka todo dentro dele. –Aaah... maninhu... pode deixar que isso eu te dou... –Ele aponta para seu membro rígido novamente.

Kanon sorri e começa a sentar em Saga, enquanto Shaka começava os movimentos frenéticos. Kanon sente-se todo preenchido e começa a movimentar sua cintura, deixando que o membro de seu irmão entrasse e saísse de sua entradinha. Os três namorados ficavam neste frenesi por um longo tempo, todos já suados e vermelhos, o que os deixava mais lindos do que já eram. Seus rostos eram alvos e com aqueles detalhes vermelhos nas maçãs da face inspiravam um ar encantado, de tão lindos que ficavam. Uns vinte minutos depois, Saga anuncia que iria gozar.

-AAAAH...hum...Anjos...eu...vou gozaaar... aah...-Saga estava sentindo a penetração de Shaka e o vai-e-vem de Kanon, enquanto segurava uma das nádegas de seu irmão e com a outra o masturbava. Assim como os outros dois, permanecia de sobrancelhas franzidas e mordia os lábios de tempos em tempos. Shaka arqueava o corpo, sentindo todo o tesão que percorria-lhe e permanecia de olhos fechados.

Kanon levanta e começa a chupar Saga, que corresponde também o chupando.

-Huuum... vo... gozáááá! AAAAAAAAAAAH... –Saga goza na boca de seu irmão, enquanto o mesmo não deixa escapar uma gotinha.

-Aaah...mor...seu gozo... é tão bom...hum... recebe... o meu...que...ele ta chegando... huuuuuuuum...AAAAAAAAAh... –Kanon goza na boca de Saga, que suga tudo na mesma hora. Engole e deixa o membro de seu maninho sem nenhuma gotinha. Ainda estava sendo penetrado por Shaka.

-Aaaah..anjos...aaaaaaaaaaaah...eu...eu...vou gozar tambééém... hum... AAAAAAAAAAAH...AAAH.. –Shaka sai de Saga, e os gêmeos começam a lamber o seu membro. –Huuum...aaah... eu vou.. gozar... agora... AAAAAAAAAAAH... –Shaka goza alternando na boca de ambos, os dois engolem tudo. –Hum... ai ai... meus anjinhus gostosos... hum... chuparam direitinho! –Shaka sorri, enquanto eles ainda o chupavam, com os olhos fechados deixando o membro de Shaka sem nenhuma gotinha de sêmen. Após isso, agarram ele e o deitam no chão, sobre um tapete branco de pele de urso polar sintética. Ficam dando uns beijinhos em seu pescoço, um de cada lado. Estão exaustos. Os gêmeos encostam suas faces no peito de Shaka que os acariciavam nos cabelos. Os olhos de ambos começam a se fechar e eles dormem, sendo acolhidos pelo loiro. Shaka beija a testa de cada um deles, traz suas faces mais para perto de si e as acolhem no seu pescoço, para logo depois dormir junto deles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

O poderoso Deus da Fertilidade, Prazer e do Vinho, tinha passado pelas casas zodiacais sem interrupções, já que Athena houvera permitido sua passagem. Os cavaleiros nada faziam, a própria Athena veio até eles dizer que um Deus, o qual só Aioros viria, passaria sempre que quisesse pelas escadarias, corredores, onde quer que fosse dentro do Santuário. Ele chega a casa de Sagitário. Alguns cavaleiros vêem aquela energia roxo-escura passando pelas escadarias de Athena, deixando-as perfumadas.

-"Hum... qual Deus será?" –Pensou Afrodite, quando a energia passou e deixou seus "presentes" sob seu espírito, a leve sensação de embriagues, o cheiro forte de pâmpano e vinho, e... a ação afrodisíaca. Afrodite observou seu baixo ventre, estava despontado. "Aaaaai! Meu Zeus... qui...qui coisa.." –Ele cora e corre para dentro de sua casa, à procura de seu amado.

Mais para baixo, Kamus também vira a tal energia, sentira a embriaguez estranha e também os efeitos afrodisíacos.

-MILOOOOOOOOOO! –Berrou ele, correndo para dentro da casa e agarrando seu amado. –Ai amor... acho que esse tal Deus aí...é Dioniso.. Ele passou perto de mim..ii... –Aquário vai até a orelha bem torneada de Milo e dá uma leve mordida em seu lóbulo. –Eu fiquei com um puta tesão!

-Huhauhauha! Ai ééé? –Ele abraça Kamus no pescoço, olhando para ele maliciosamente.

-É.. ééé... –Kamus fica enfeitiçado pelo olhar penetrante. –Aaaah seu danado... fica me olhando assim mesmo, fica?

-Huahua! –Ele aproxima mais a sua face e rela a ponta de seu nariz na ponta do nariz de Kamus, sorri e dá um selinho em seu amado. –Eu quero... ficar assim...sabe?

Kamus levanta Milo com as suas mãos nas coxas dele, e o leva para uma pilastra, enquanto ele amarra suas pernas na cintura de Kamus e abraça-o no pescoço, bem forte.

-Huum... ai amor... você fica me tentando, seu danado... ainda mais num estado desses! –Diz ele observando o seu membro rígido como uma pedra.

-Huahua... lógico... isso é porque eu o quero...dentro de mim... –Milo faz uma cara mais pervertida ainda, deixando Kamus louco. Ambos arrancam suas roupas. Kamus se ajoelha e começa a chupar seu amado, deixando que seu membro fosse bem fundo em sua boca.

-NÓÓÓÓÓ! Qui coisa, heeein?

O cavaleiro de Leão, Aioria, estava subindo as escadarias e acaba vendo os amassos dos dois.

Kamus e Milo meio que se escondem um com o corpo do outro, tendo ajuda da pilastra. Milo fica possuído, não por Kamus, e sim por o demônio que existe dentro de si.

-AIORIA! SEU IDIOTA! SAI DAQUI! –Milo olhava para ele com olhar satânico, pior que o Saga possuído pelo Ares.

-SEU BESTA! QUI QUI TAVA FAZENDO AÍ OLHANDO A GENTE? –Kamus escondia as partes mais íntimas de seu amado com a sua cintura e a perna, e estava colado com a pilastra, inclinado para o lado olhando Aioria.

-Aaaai ai... calma vocês dois! Eu hein... ! Eu lá tenho culpa que vocês são pervertidos e gostam de ficar aí.. –Ele dá uma inclinadinha, tentando ver alguma coisa. –Desse...jeito..ao ao... –Estava quase vendo a bunda de Milo. –Ao ar livre! E... Kamus, meu caro... que posição é essa hein? –Aioria ainda tentava "retirar uma casquinha" com o olhar, e estava intrigado com o jeito que eles se posicionavam no pilar da casa.

-AAAAAAAAAAH! TIRA ESSES SEUS OLHOS PERVERTIDOS DO MEU MILINHO! –Kamus quase congela o cavaleiro de Leão. –VAI LOGO! Vai vai vai! Vaza!

-Aaah...mais...Kamus... deixa...eu ver um pouquinho...

Kamus forma uma esfera de gelo em suas mãos e projeta-a na direção de Aioria. Vendo isso, o pobre cavaleiro de Leão sai correndo que nem um foguetinho, não era aquele dia que viraria picolé... sendo que só virava picolé para somente um cavaleiro.

Kamus e Milo continuam a se agarrar. Kamus chupava o pescoço de Milo, alternando em mordidinhas nos ombros e lambidas no pescoço. Milo gemia alto e suava sem parar.

-NUUUUUSSA! QUI COISA, HEIN? –Aparece o cavaleiro de Áries, observando os dois.

-PUUUTA QUEL PARIU! –Milo berra. –CAI FORA, MU!

-Mais... mais... nussa... qui... posição é essa? –Mu via as duas pernas jogadas pros altos e pareciam estar sendo seguradas por Kamus, só que o cavaleiro de Escorpião parecia estar de ponta-cabeça.

-NÃO INTERESSA! AAAh...huum... –Kamus sentia seu namorado fazendo jus à posição. –Va...vaaai...embora!

-E...eu hein! Aaah... eu...até que gostei dessa posição...huum... interessante... Acho que eu vou contar ela pro Oria! –Ele vai correndo pelas escadarias, pensando em propor aquilo a seu amado.

-Huuum...enfim...sós... –Diz Milo, de ponta-cabeça, sugando o membro de Kamus que o sugava também, até que uma pobre alma aparece por ali subindo as escadarias.

-VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIXI! NÓÓÓÓ! QUI QUI É ISSO, HEIN? –Observa Shura, quase caindo para trás.

-CALA AAAA BOCAAAAAAAA! –Berram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-BANDO DE MAU EDUCADO! HURF! VOCÊS QUE FICAM AÍ FORA SE AGARRANDO E DESCONTAM EM MIM! –Shura, puto da vida, vai subindo pisando forte e fazendo barulho. –Hurf! Bando de idiotas estressados! Nem me deixaram perguntar que posição era aqueeela... buáaá... –Shura faz beicinho e continuo subindo, agora todo dengoso.

Kamus vira Milo, que sente o membro de seu amado saindo de sua boca e resmunga, queria continuar fazendo aquilo. O cavaleiro regido por Aquário beija Milo fortemente, ambos ficam assim por longos minutos, os dois de pé, até que Kamus levanta as pernas de seu amado, mira o seu membro molhado pela saliva de Milo na entrada do mesmo. Fica colocando só a cabecinha de seu membro dentro da entrada de Milo, para depois retirá-la. Entrava e saia só com a cabeça, isso torturava Milo, que contorcia na pilastra e nos braços de Kamus. Milo segurou forte nos ombros de Kamus, olhou para ele corado e com a boca semi-aberta.

-Mor... VAI LOGO!

-Aaah... se você mandar eu demoro mais...

-A é?

-É sim!

-Então TOMA, SEU DANADO! –Milo aperta a glande de Kamus com a sua entrada, fazendo com que Kamus gemesse alto

-MILO! AAAH...ASSIM NÃO VALE! –Kamus aperta as nádegas de Milo mais forte.

-Huahua... quem...mandou não entrar logo! Vai, Kamuuuuus... –Ele faz beicinho e olhos de cachorro jogado ao léu, Kamus não resistia àquilo! Era demais para ele, já que Milo sempre estava com o seu porte machão e só usava aquela carinha fofinha em último caso... ou... Quando queria muito algo.

-Tá...tá... assim você acaba comigu.. aah... tá.. vou começar..

Kamus começa a entrar em seu amado devagar, permitindo que ele sentisse cada milímetro de seu membro adentrando-o.

-AAAAH...isso...aaah...é isso que...eu queria, amor...

-Hum... isso... ou... o que está por vir?

-Aaah... ambos... aaah...

Kamus sente as nádegas de Milo relando em seus pelinhos pubianos esverdeados, da mesma cor dos cabelos. Só Milo sabia sobre esse "segredo" de ter os cabelinhos de lá verdes. Se os outros cavaleiros soubessem, iriam achar extremamente engraçado este "fato". Kamus começa a movimentar. Milo sente o membro de Kamus saindo e entrando na sua entradinha, que já estava aliciando-se. Poucos minutos depois os dois cavaleiros permaneciam em ritmo frenético, suados e corados. Kamus segurava firme nas pernas de Milo, deixando algumas marcas e Milo se contorcia no pescoço de Kamus.

-Aaaaaah... assim amoor... huuum...mais...forte...

-Aaah...ai anju...hum... você é tão apertadinho... hum...

Ficaram assim durante um tempo, enquanto Kamus masturbava Milo sem parar e no mesmo ritmo frenético da penetração. Kamus e Milo estremecem.

-AAAAAAAAH...KAMUUUS...EU VOU GOZAAAR...

-AAH...AAH...AH...EU TB... VOU...

Kamus preenche Milo com seu sêmen e Milo goza em sua barriga e na de seu amado. Estavam ofegantes, suados e mais vermelhos do que antes. Kamus solta Milo devagar, e esse se ajoelha para depois retirar o resto do gozo que sobrara no membro de Kamus. As mãos de Aquário tocam a pilastra cheia de concavidades, apoiando-se nelas para não cair com o profundo toque de seu cavaleiro de cabelos azulados. Após Milo ter retirado as poucas gotas, levanta e beija Kamus. Ele encosta na pilastra e cola o seu corpo com o de seu amado. Ambos ficam assim, se beijando calorosamente. Kamus pega na mão de Milo, entrelaça com a sua, os dois apaixonados vão caminhando para a casa de Aquário para dormirem agarrados um ao outro, sendo observados por Selene que brilhava estonteante naquela noite.

**Continua...**


End file.
